


Who You Belong To

by ATotalNightmare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Branding, Child Abuse, Evil Ozpin AU, Hurt No Comfort, Overthrown Oz au, Torture, Whump, how do you tag this stuff damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Oscar fucked up. He fucked up badly. There was no possible way one could fuck up as badly as he had, and yet Oscar had managed to achieve it. He shouldn't have tried to escape again. Ozpin would always find him, and Oscar would always suffer the consequences.Oscar should've known who he belonged to.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Who You Belong To

Oscar had fucked up again. Honestly, it was no surprise, he was _Oscar,_ the fuck-up of the century, but this time it was very much deliberate.

His wrist ached painfully at the grip Oz had it in, the claws on his Grimm arm digging into flesh as Oscar was dragged down the halls that was once Beacon Academy. The place was dark, lit only by green flame, as green banners hung from the walls, Ozpins signature gear symbol stitched onto them. It was quiet, except for the occasional screech of Grimm outside. One would think the place was peaceful, perhaps even pretty, if it weren't for the fact that this place was Ozpins home. Ozpin, a tyrannical dictator, filled with only a rage and hatred for everyone and everything around him. It was a far cry from the kind Headmaster he used to be, but Oscar didn't know this. All Oscar had known was this mad man, someone who had toppled kingdoms and could scare Grimm into submission. It was just his luck that Oscar had to live with him. And his life with Ozpin was nothing short of Hell, something Oscar knew he was about to endure as Ozpin angrily tugged him by the wrist once again, making him stumble, and he swore his arm nearly came out of its socket. 

Oscar had, unsurprisingly, fucked up not that long ago. He'd gone directly against Ozpins orders during a mission, attempting to not only _save_ innocent civilians during a Grimm attack that Ozpin caused, but he'd also attempted to escape again. Oscar clearly hadn't succeeded, having been dragged back kicking and screaming by the guards that had gone with him.

And when Ozpin found out? Well...

Oscar gulped, once again keeping down a yelp of pain as Ozpin dragged him somewhere unfamiliar to him. Oscar couldn't see the mans face, but he was sure it was formed into an expression of rage, an expression Oscar was far too familiar with seeing on his gaunt, scarred face. The man was silent, a rare thing which never meant anything good. If you managed to invoke Ozpins wrath and he was silent, then you were already dead. And Oscar knew he was far beyond dead.

Oscar nearly tripped on Ozpins cape as he suddenly stopped, and he felt himself being yanked forward and tossed to the ground, his shoulder roughly hitting the stone floor. He yelped, rolling across the ground, finally coming to a skidding stop, his head and body aching from the mistreatment. Footsteps moved around him, accentuated by metal tapping against the floor from Ozpins steel-tipped shoes. Oscar quickly got up to his knees, glancing up towards Ozpin, who was glaring at him with a fury he'd only seen once on him before. He was stood by a fairly large forge, the crackling of fire familiar to Oscars ears. Ozpin grabbed something next to it, and before Oscar could see what it was, it was placed inside.

Anxiety sat hard in Oscars gut, nausea making his stomach turn. He felt cold, despite the heat coming from the forge. Oscars arms shook, his fear palpable. He jumped when Ozpin huffed. Once again, Oscar glanced up at him. Ozpins gaze was hard, cold and angry, the disappointment clear.

"You _really_ love pushing your luck, don't you, Little Prince?" Ozpins voice held a venom and anger that Oscar flinched at, unease and discomfort building at the nickname. Ozpin quietly paced, and Oscar could feel his gaze burning holes into him. "You keep trying to leave, and i simply cannot _fathom_ why." Ozpins eyes narrowed at him. "I've given you a home, food on the table, a family, training, _everything_ you could _possibly_ ask for. Yet..." Oz kneeled down to his level, grabbing Oscars jaw, the claws digging into the flesh, his face starting to hurt. "You're so _ungrateful._ " Oscar was suddenly shoved back, barely able to catch himself before his back hit the floor, his neck aching at the sudden movement. 

"How many times have i told you, my Little Pinecone, that you aren't allowed to leave? Yet, you _keep trying._ Your stubbornness would be almost admirable if it weren't so _fucking annoying_." Oscar flinched at Ozpins words, and the King kept talking. "You keep trying to leave, you keep whining, you are _unbelieveably_ disrespectful to me, and you keep _failing your missions._ But that's what you are, isn't it? A _failure_. A good-for-nothing kid that does _nothing_ but _drive me up the wall_. You are the most _insolent_ , disrespectful _brat_ i've _ever_ had the displeasure of knowing. You disobey me at every chance you get, and it _pisses me off._ " A dark chuckle suddenly sounded from Ozpin, and Oscar froze in fear.

"I know _exactly_ how to fix that." Ozpin grabbed at what was still sticking out from the forge, taking it out, and Oscar finally got a look at what it was. The second he saw it, he _knew_. Absolute panic and terror filled Oscar, and he scrambled back in fear as Ozpin started to walk towards him. The thing Ozpin was holding in his hand had his signature gear symbol at the end of it, and it was red-hot. Oscar has _seen_ this before, when Ozpin showed him.

Oscar hyperventilated, desperately trying to get away. "Please- pleasepleaseplease no no no- i'm sorry i'm sorry _please_ just don't hurt me _please_ _-_ " Ozpin grabbed the back of his shirt violently, the metal claws on the gauntlet on his left hand tearing through the cloth, and his shirt was torn straight off his back. Oscar yelped as he was kicked onto his stomach, Ozpins shoe pressing into his lower back.

"If you didn't want to be punished, _you wouldn't have tried to escape._ " 

Oscar felt the brander press against his back, and suddenly the whole world was nothing but _pain._ Red-hot, blinding pain that felt like it lasted for years, an eternity even. He hardly registered his own screaming, his throat quickly growing raw. He swore he blacked out from the pain, but when Ozpin grabbed his hair, he swore the man said "Don't you fucking _dare_ pass out. _You're going to feel every damn second of this._ " 

Finally, _finally_ , after what felt like an infinite amount of time, the brander was removed. Oscar lay on the ground, motionless, sobbing. He couldn't move the pain was so bad, the only thing he could really _feel_ other than pain was the blood pouring down his back. He vaguely heard the brander being put away, and Oscar gasped when Ozpin grabbed him by the arm, hauling him up. His face was grabbed yet again, and he was forced to look at Ozpin. The man was still angry beyond belief, his face twisted in a snarl. "Do you know who you belong to, _My Little Pinecone?_ " Ozpin hissed, and Oscar could do nothing but weakly nod. Ozpin growled quietly. " _Say it._ " Oscar quietly sobbed again, before forcing himself to speak, his throat stinging, and he swore he tasted blood. " _Y-you._ " Ozpin narrowed his eyes a little, and he seemed somewhat satisfied, which didn't relieve Oscar at all.

Ozpin finally let go of his aching face, and he was tugged forward, and Oscar forced himself to walk, stumbling, barely being able to keep up with Ozpins long, powerful strides. Ozpin spoke again. "I'm taking you to Watts. Also, just because you're hurt doesn't mean i'm _done_ with you, Little Prince. Your punishment is _far_ from over." 

Oscar quietly sobbed again, nodding. "O-okay."


End file.
